


Meeting Your Parents Hc

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, chicago pd imagines, kevin atwater imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛hey! I love your fics so much! Could I request the meeting the parents headcannon with Kevin Atwater! Thanks so much ♡❜❜-AnonWARNINGS: fluff, judgemental parents, mentions of sex, but no sex.
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Atwater/Reader
Series: One Chicago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 7





	Meeting Your Parents Hc

**Author's Note:**

> ❛❛hey! I love your fics so much! Could I request the meeting the parents headcannon with Kevin Atwater! Thanks so much ♡❜❜-Anon
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff, judgemental parents, mentions of sex, but no sex.

_Kevin was nervous. Though he kept denying it. Telling you that he was just excited. But you knew better._

_Kevin wanted your parents to like him. He was worried about what they would think of him._

_“You know when they see how much you make me happy; they will be happy for us. They will like you.” you reassured him._

_But Kevin was to deep in self-doubt to hear you._

_You made a rash decision and pulled the car over on the side of the road. By doing that it jerked Kevin out of his thoughts._

_“Are we there?” Kevin asked. As you looked at him with one eyebrow raised._

_“No.” You answered. Turning your body towards his._

_Kevin was about to speak, but you cut him off. Grabbing a hold of his hands._

_“I don’t care what they think of you, Kevin. I love you, their opinions won’t change my mind. Just be you, baby. And if they don’t like you then it’s their loss.” You spoke softly._

_“Okay, but I want to impress them.” Kevin sighed._

_“You will.” You spoke._

_Leaning forward. Pressing your lips against his softly. Eyes fluttering closed. Kevin’s eyes fluttering closed as well._

_After a while you pulled away from him. Both of you smiling dorkily at each other._

_“Or we could stay here, and you know...” Kevin suggested. Giving you a cheeky smirk._

_You let out a laugh. Turning your body to the steering wheel._

_“You wish.” You winked. Starting the car again._

_Your hand hovered above the gear stick. You turned your head to face him._

_Kevin gave you a confused look. While you smirked at him._

_“If you can impress my parents, I’ll let you woo me in my old bedroom.” You challenged him._

_Any self-doubt he had vanished. As he looked at you smugly._

_“Oh, your on.” Kevin replied. Making you bite your lower lip. You quickly put the gear in drive. Then took off._

_Kevin was now thinking of ways to impress your parents. Instead of self-doubting himself._

_When the car stopped at your parent’s house. Kevin gulped. Pushing his nerves aside. He got out of the car. Making sure not to ruin the flowers he brought for your mother._

_Rushing over to the driver’s side door and opening it for you. helping you out._

_“Such a gentleman.” You praised him. As he shut the door for you._

_Kevin pulled you close to his side. His arm wrapping around your waist. While his other hand held the flowers._

_The both of you walked over to the front door._

_Raising your hand to knock on the door. You gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek._

_“They will love you.” You whispered to him._

_The door opened revealing your mother. She smiled brightly at you. quickly wrapping her arms around you. hugging you tightly._

_“My little baby is back home. I missed you.” she cooed. Slightly embarrassing you._

_When she pulled away. Her eyes landed on Kevin. She then turned her attention back to you. giving you a questionable look, waiting for you to explain who this guy was._

_“Who’s this handsome man?” She spoke._

_“This is Kevin, my boyfriend.” You spoke._

_“Oh, it’s nice to meet you to Mrs L/n. I got these for you.” Kevin spoke. Pulling out a bunch of flowers._

_Your mom let out a gasp of surprise. Smiling at Kevin_

_“Thank you, I like you already.” She beamed. Smelling them._

_“Come on in.” She spoke. Gesturing the both of you to come inside._

_You winked at Kevin. Before the both of you walked into the house. Kevin closed the door._

_The both of you walked into the living room. Seeing your father watch a hockey game._

_“Hey, daddy. This is my boyfriend, Kevin.” You spoke._

_Your dad looked up at the two of you. then grumbled something underneath his breath. Giving Kevin an unpleasant look._

_Making Kevin feel uncomfortable._

_Your dad went back to watching the hockey game. Ignoring Kevin._

_You gave Kevin a sorrowful smile. Then pulled him towards the kitchen._

_The both of you helping your mother out. talking to her._

_Course she asked all the usual questions, where did Kevin and you meet? How did Him and you get together? What are your intentions with my daughter?_

_It wasn’t very long time Kevin had your mother gushing over him._

_Let’s just say he won her over._

_However, your father was an entirely different story._

_Through out the entire lunch he kept saying snide remarks. Ignoring Kevin or being rude in general._

_It was getting on your nerves. And you had enough of it._

_So, you finally snapped. Calling him out on his rude behaviour._

_“You know what dad. Kevin has been nothing but nice to you, and you’ve been nothing but rude. If you have a problem with him then that is on you. all that matters is that we love each other, and if you can’t accept that then we are leaving.” You snapped. Shocking everyone._

_You stood up abruptly. Grabbing Kevin’s arm, and pulling him up. Pulling him to the front door, and towards the car._

_Your mother gave her husband a pointed look._

_“You could have at least tried, he loves her.” Your mother scolded him._

_“I thought the same with her last boyfriend, and you know how that ended. I don’t want her to get hurt again.” Your father grumbled out. getting up and going to the couch._

_Before he could even turn on the TV. Your mother grabbed the TV remote. Giving him a stern look._

_“You are hurting her by not trying.” Your mother spoke._

_“Fine… I will give him a chance. But if he breaks her heart I will…”_

_“Just go out there before they leave.” Your mother spoke. As your father got up. Going to find Kevin and you._

_You paced in front of the car, as Kevin leaned against the door. Watching you intently._

_“Y/n, he is just trying to protect you.” Kevin softly spoke._

_“Yeah, well he is still a dick. He could have tried.” You grumbled out._

_Both of you turned your heads in the direction of gravel crunching._

_You rolled your eyes as you saw your father standing in front of Kevin and you._

_“Are you here for more judgemental words?” You asked. Kevin gave your father a small smile._

_Your father let out a sigh before answering._

_“I want to apologise for my behaviour. It was not far on both of you. I would like to get to know you better.” He spoke. Turning his attention towards Kevin as he spoke. Kevin smiled, while you just glared at your father._

_“I would like that. My name is Kevin, I’m your daughter’s boyfriend.” Kevin spoke. Holding out his hand for your father to shake._

_Your father smiled._

_“I’m f/n.” He replied. Shaking Kevin’s hand. Then going into hug Kevin._

_Which surprised Kevin and you._

_It wasn’t too long before Kevin and your father started talking. Making you smile._

_Least they were getting along now._


End file.
